


Team SAND

by Undead_Crow (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: A bit dramatic at times, A bit more mature that the source material, All OC - Freeform, F/F, F/M, kinda dumb, kinda funny, some swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Undead_Crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dog faunus, a child of assassins, a shy destroyer, and their corageous leader. Follow the day to day lives of team SAND as they study at beacon, facing monsters, tests, drama, and, horror of horrors, Professor Port's boring stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team SAND

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as I wondered what mix of animal and faunus I'd like to be, then I made Sirius, and so I continued until this happened

 The boring gray room was getting old quick, the combination of the plainess, poor light, and smell of concrete bricks made the wait specially torturous, so when half an hour passed, the faunus was feeling bored, grumpy and slightly claustrophobic. He had learned the word from one of the few people he had met who didn't care about his ears, her name was Lily, she had kept him hidden in her attic, since the rest of the town, her parents included, didn't share her ideas about faunus, so when the secret was out, they had to run, Lily, because she would suffer otherwise, he, because she would suffer otherwise, sadly, they had to part ways a few days later, he hoped she was fine, she was a kind girl with a good heart.

 The door opened, an adult woman entered, she had blonde hair in a tight bun, glasses, a white shirt, a purple skirt, and a cape, she carried a cane thingy with a whip thing on one end, he noticed she was quite atractive.

 "I can't help but wonder if you know in how much trouble you're in" her voice was stern and stoic, leaving no place for foolishness "You broke several laws, bones and windows, entered a fight that could have been avoided, and almost broke a man's neck by trowing him through a wall, which, while impressive, was certainly unwise"

 "To be fair, they tried to rob me first" he paused a second "and seeing how I was eating a hot-dog in an alleyway while wearing run-down clothes I think you'll belive me when I say they weren't bright enough to run after the wall throw thing"

 The scary lady hummed and looked at a scroll in her hand, the faunus caught a glimpse of him punching someone so hard he went to the other side of the street and felt a bit embarresed, true, he lost his temper, but it still counted as self defense, right? Geez, and he had just found out his age, too.

 The door opened again, a gray haired man wearing a green scarf and holding a cofee mug, a cup and a bag with oil stains came in.

 "Hello there" his voice was weird, soothing, yet it made the faunus' hair stand "I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some lunch" the smell of meat, noticed before, became stronger when he opened the bag, revealing a big jam sandwich, the cup had a sweet-smelling bebrage inside, before he could think, the food was halfway down his throat, almost choking him "Once you are done eating, I would like to ask some questions"

 The food arrived to it's new home and the faunus wasn't afixiated, so he figured he could talk to the nice old man "Shoot"

 "What is your name?" The scary lady looked surprised when the faunus simply shrugged.

 "Don't have one, I'd like to, but if I named myself it would be pretentious" the nice old man nodded and stared at him a second.

 "Do you like the name Sirius Noir?" the faunus was surprised, but didn't pay much mind to it, he shrugged and said it was fine, he also asked if that was all, to which the nice old man said no.

 "I also want to know about you, how you ended without a name, and where you learned to fight"

 "The reason I have- had, no name, is because I don't remember it, my earliest memory is waking up under a bridge half naked, I just dealt with what came my way when it came since then" he thought back "As to where I learned to fight, it was a combination of fighting faunus haters and fighting grimm, either you get thougher or you die"

 A small smile formed on the old man's face, and he stretched a hand.

 "I should introduce myself, I am the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin, and my colleague here, miss Goodwitch, is a teacher at the same institucion" an akward expactating silence lingered.

 "I got nothing" Ozpin seemed sligthly disapointed on Sirius' answer, but continued anyways.

 "Beacon Academy is an institution where young men and women of Vale study to be hunters and huntresses, I would like you to come study there to refine your abilities"

 This was interesting, Ozpin had shown to be kind, so it made sense that he would offer something like that, but Goodwitch only seemed angry and confused through the whole thing, and the latter only happened when he said he had no name, finnaly, Sirius came to a decision.

 "As much as I'd like to go to your school, I'm afraid I have no money, and the fact that it's an academy makes it clear that's something I need"

 Ozpin chuckled "Don't worry about that, your scolarship will be payed by us, you will be given an uniform, a scroll and all the books you'll need, now considering this-"

 "I WOULD LOVE TO JOIN YOUR SCHOOL!" Sirius' excitment reached peak point and bursted, making him almost jump from his chair and yell the words, Ozpin smiled and Goodwitch just looked condescending, like she saw this coming.

 Ozpin gave him some forms to fill out and told Goodwitch to take him somewhere he could sleep once he was done, she answered she would after a word with him, so they left him to fill out the paperwork.

*******

 Glynda was looking worried "Ozpin, are you sure this is a good idea? The child was extremly violent, and he's homeless, not to mention we don't know how old he is!"

 "The reason he was violent is because he has unrefined talent, we need to teach him control, he has great amounts of raw power, but no technique, once he becomes a hunter he'll be able to buy a house, as to the matter of his age, it doesn't really matter, we can easily say he just passed or was held back a few years"

 Glynda still looked a bit doubtful, but she sighed and muttered "Okay"

 Ozpin smiled and watched he go back into the room, he looked through the one-way mirror how Sirius gave her the forms back and smiled at him when Glynda led him out of the room.

 Vale needed hunters like Mr. Noir, because hunters like him would inspire respect in his race and in his teammates.

 Ozpin took a sip of his cofee, this was going to be interesting.

 

 


End file.
